The Curious Case of Jack Kingson
by Coral542383
Summary: The reason for Rory to get his armor back and the reason for the Doctor to not call Jack for help. Part One now edited.
1. Part One

The Curious Case of Jack Kingson

June 4th, 5145

The next article was originally written in Vashsonneke and later translated to English by Itamar Tenn.

September 1st, 5142. Jack Alkensjo: summer project, subject: namesakes, presented to: Dr. River Song.

**J****ACK KINGSON: MADE IT TO THE HISTORY BOOKS BY RISE OF A FAIRY TALE**

_The official s__hortened history of Jack Kingson, a.k.a. the Legend Born Child, a.k.a. the Mazurine's Child, a.k.a. Jack Kingson the Beloved._

Jack Kingson was an odd man; although very beloved, he was different from anyone who ever lived in the planet of _Vashson _[1].

He was born in _Ioun Village _[2] at the beginning of the last week of _Idannesh dak Krishns_ [3] to _Amnei_ and _Rokran Willemsa_ who both died shortly after his birth after they both accidentally drank _Gost_ [4].

On the day he was born, August 16th, 5032, two foreign men came and helped the villagers and by the end of the proceeding week the cause of the great despair was dealt with which brought great joy to the villagers, including to female nurse _Yonli Admerl_ who by that time had adopted him. Due to the fact she had no partner to take care of him while she was at work; he spent a lot of time at the hospital [5], while in the summer [6] he stayed at the house of _Vikter Boonej_, a former doctor, till the day Boonej died.

He became a children's doctor, and a bizarre one at that; instead of giving the children toys to play with and papers to draw on like all other such doctors at the hospital he worked at did to distract them, he would give them bizarre fairy tales in books to read, even those who couldn't would be given books, although without any written words and full of illustrations. All the words he wrote himself, and all the illustrations he drew himself, and if ever a child wanted to take a book home, he gladly agreed because "there [were] far too many copies of each of [his] books in [his] house, anyway."

Perhaps the best evidence to his eccentricity lies in the fact that he left his home island. At the time of his leave, _Nevphason_ [7], the continent he moved to was in need of outer doctors because the children were falling ill by a disease never encountered by the local doctors and because the village he formerly lived in had already encountered the disease and he knew how to make the medicine and taught the other doctors, the reason for his movement was popularly believed to be his often spoken of kindness. No one ever thought that after all the children who fell ill by the disease would be cured of it that he would still be there and not on his way home.

But when meeting him, the most striking evidence for his strangeness was in fact his name; although a native of the planet – and an orphaned one nonetheless – the origins of his name are rooted in the planet called _Earth_, specifically in the _English_ language which most of the people on Vashson still lack skills in. Not one of the people born on Vashson or to a Vashsanek [8] mother or father had ever been called such a curious name, not even the Vashsanennekker [9] newborns who were orphaned before they were given a proper name. When investigating his name, the meaning of 'Jack' was found to be 'man', while the meaning of 'Kingson' was found to be 'son of king'. When combined, the meaning of his full name was 'man who is son of a king' which is in itself odd for the reasons that when his parents lived they were rather poor and the island he came from never had any kings.

When asked about his books, the reason for his leave or his name, many people reported that he told them to wait while he finished whatever business they had interrupted. Most of these people had been too impatient and left before he finished, and if they ever asked again he would refuse any answers. Some of these people had pressing matters to attend to and were given permission to ask again after they had sorted them out. The rest of these people, the noticeable most of them children, teens and senior citizens at the time they asked, had been patient. Those people reported that after he finished, he took them – the young children with their parents or legal guardian [10] – to _Raesh Jasperson_ [11]. He then led them to the Foreign Tales [12] section. There, he would take the book titled _"Dagnienk Margerrekker dak Tan-Jes"_* [13] and give it to the people who asked him and tell them that the answer is the very last story which is traditionally the most recent.

The following passages are excerpts of the last story in the book mentioned above, _"Rilk Meld Podennekker"_ [14], and might answer the questions mentioned above:

_**"…**After seven days all the children who caught the illness were healthy again and brought back to their homes with bizarre tales slipping off of their tongues__**…"**_

_**"…**When told of this misfortunate state the two travelers went to the hospital and began making the children better__**…"**_

_**"…**He told her that they came to Vashson by mistake and were headed to Earth to look for a man named 'Jack' so he would help them find the wife and newborn child of the leaf eyed man and go to war against the people who took them away__**…"**_

_**"…**A week had gone by after the two travelers left, and the villagers thought it would be best to name the forest King's Song Waters as a reminder of the miracles done the week before__**…"**_

Upon retiring at the age of 73 he donated all except one copy of each of his books to Raesh Jasperson. For the next 22 years he lived at Nevphason and volunteered to read to children with special needs and spent the summer in his home village, which the first 7 years of had been the last ones of his mother. He died at the age of 95 on November 8th, 5127 and was buried next to the woods of _Rilk Meld Podennekker_, near his home village. His tombstone reads (translated here to English):

_**"…**JACK KINGSON_

_AUGUST 16__TH__, 5032_

_NOVEMBER 8__TH__, 5127_

_A SON, A DOCTOR, A BELOVED MAN__**…"**_

Among the things written in his will were his books, which he decided to donate to the hospital's Children's Wing [15].

His full and detailed biography was written in the book _"Va Amiend Dorrev"_* [16] by _Loavi Alkensjo_.

*The books mentioned above are the only sources. They are both available at Raesh Jasperson, its sister libraries [17] and every major network book stores [18].

[1] From **vash**=planet, and **son**=land, named by the first colonists of the planet who arrived on December 6th, 3742 after the demise of their home planet, _Jinalson_ (**jinal**=home) on May 27th, 3739 and a 3 years long search for a planet with land or lands similar to the ones on Jinalson.

[2] Ioun from **ionsler**=our (yours and ours, or yours and mine), and the closest translation for _tan-dierl_ (**tan**=place, **dierl**=nature).

[3] **Idannesh**=time, **dak**=of, from, **krishns**=despair, when combined: _Time of Despair_.

[4] A common antibiotic at the time, which looks smells and tastes like water. After the incident mentioned above the hospitals started painting liquid antibiotics in black with a special chemical called _Arnteluv_ (from **arenterk**=painter, and **luvienk**=black) which besides painting liquids black has no other effect and is safe for drinking, although its taste is horrible.

[5] _Mazurine_.

[6] The closest translation for _tivollesh_ (from **tivollienk**=hot), the hottest time of the year which lasts for half of it. Vashson is one of two planets (the other one is _Calidumbra_, from _Latin's_ **calidum**=hot, and **umbra**=shadow (the planet is too hot for life forms and casts an enormous shadow)) revolving around a single sun and is the furthest of it. For one half of the year (tivollesh), there is nothing between the planet and the sun. For the next quarter of the year, Calidumbra's moon, _Umluna_ (from umbra and **luna**=moon) casts a partial shadow on Vashson, making it autumn (the closest translation for _stovvesh_ (from **stovvienk**=cool)). For the last quarter of the year, Calidumbra's unique geology allows giant clouds to form on the surface hidden from the sun, and then those clouds depart and reach Vashson's atmosphere, making it winter (the closest translation for _wyttannesh_ (from **wyttanienk**=frozen)).

[7] From **nevphiend**=strong, and son.

[8] A native or resident of Vashson.

[9] Plural form of Vashsanek.

[10] The closest translation for **shammerk**=keeper.

[11] From **raesh**=to be able to see, and **jasperson**=library (from **jaspand**=treasure).

[12] The closest translation for _Alodienk Margerrekker_ (**alodienk**=other (place), **margerrekker**=plural form of **margerek**=tale).

[13] **Dagnienk**=modern, **jes**=special, when combined: _Modern Tales from_ _Tan-Jes_. _Tan-Jes_ is an island on Vashson, and Ioun is one of its villages.

[14] **Ri**=king, **lk**='s, **meld**=song, **podennekker**=plural form of **podene**=water, when combined: _King's_ _Song_ _Waters_.

[15] The closest translation for _Alanennekker Tovvynner_ (**alanennekker**=plural form of **alanek**=child, **tovvynner**=tool that frees (from **tovvyk**=tool, and **yonner**=wing, freedom)).

[16] **Va**=a, **amiend**=beloved, **dorrev**=man, when combined: _A_ _Beloved_ _Man_.

[17] **Jaspersanennekker**=plural form of jasperson.

[18] **Sinkynnekker**=plural form of **sinkyne**=shop, store (from **senk**=to trade).


	2. Part Two

The Curious Case of Jack Kingson

The next story was originally written in Vashsonneke and later translated to English by Itamar Tenn.

**MODERN TALES ****FROM TAN-JES: KING'S SONG WATERS,**_** by V. Boonej and Y. Admerl**_

A long time ago, but not too long ago, two young travelers came to Ioun Village of Tan-Jes Island. They were both white skinned men and both wore very strange clothes. One was raven haired, eyes the color of planet Earth's sky and very thin, while the other had hair the color of classic wheat, eyes the color of a leaf and was slightly stronger built.

The two travelers came at a time of great despair; an illness was spreading among the children of the village, making then cough and painting their faces the color of Earth's red roses.

When told of this misfortunate state the two travelers went to the hospital and began making the children better; while the leaf eyed man made their bodies heal with medicine, the raven haired man made them smile and laugh with silly stories.

It was soon recognized that the two travelers were tinged with sadness, and that even as the raven haired man was far wiser, he acted as a madman, while the leaf eyed man was more responsible and polite.

After seven days all the children who caught the illness were healthy again and brought back to their homes with bizarre tales slipping off of their tongues. The raven haired man told the leaf eyed man it was time to leave, so the leaf eyed man had left the doctors and nurses of the hospital the recipe to the medicine and instructions in case the illness would come back in the future and the two travelers wouldn't be there at the time.

As the two travelers were about to leave the hospital, the cry of a newborn was heard by the leaf eyed man who immediately ran and searched for its source. He had found the child who had already stopped crying as a nurse was feeding the red haired and green eyed infant boy olive milk from a bottle.

It was soon told by the nurse to the two travelers that the infant lost his parents before they could name him. As he watched upon the infant boy, the leaf eyed man started crying and asked to be left alone as he went out of the room.

The nurse asked the raven haired man of the reason for the leaf eyed man tears. He told her that they came to Vashson by mistake and were headed to Earth to look for a man named 'Jack' so he would help them find the wife and newborn child of the leaf eyed man and go to war against the people who took them away.

Upon hearing this, she told him of an old man who lived near the woods who told her of a tool hidden there that was used for protection but was actually made for battle that might be of assistance to them.

The raven haired man thanked her and before going out of the room asked her if she had any children. She told him that she didn't, so he suggested she'd adopt the infant boy and went to look for the leaf eyed man before she could respond.

When the raven haired man found the leaf eyed man, he didn't waste any time and told him of the tale told to him by the nurse. The two travelers then left the village hurriedly and went to a little house far from the village and near to the woods.

The two travelers knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a man of graying hairs and upright back. They said hello and told him they were sent by the nurse and he invited them in to sit in the living room while he brings water.

When all were seated he introduced himself and asked them what they came to him for. They in turn introduced themselves and asked him of the tool of protection made for battle. He told them it was not just one tool, but armor and a sword hidden in the frozen waters of a well in the nearby woods. They asked him to take them there and he agreed. Before leaving the house he took a long rope with him.

Upon reaching the well, he asked them how they were going to get the armor and sword out of it. The raven haired man pointed to his leaf eyed companion and said he was the one to get them out of the well as the armor and sword were his. The leaf eyed man asked him how was that possible. The raven haired man said he could feel the ground beneath their feet as out of the universe, a place where items involved in erased events were eventually found.

The two travelers decided it was best for this mission that the leaf eyed man go down the well alone. The raven haired man and the old man then tied a loop around the leaf eyed man's waist and held the rope as he climbed down the well.

On top of the ground, the rope stopped sliding into the well. After several minutes of silence, a faint melody was heard from inside the well, and as time grew longer, the sounds grew stronger and stronger until the two men left at the top of the ground barely could not clutch their ears. Fortunately for them, the sounds began to weaken until they faded completely.

There was a tug at the rope, so they started pulling the leaf eyed man up from the well to the ground. When he reached the entrance of the well, he grabbed at the top with one hand and threw clothes on the ground with the other. Afterwards he hauled himself up and climbed up and out of the well.

After the raven haired man collected all of the clothes and the old man all of his rope, they took a look at the leaf eyed man and saw he was wearing a foreign armor with a long red cloak and a strange looking sword.

The two travelers thanked the old man and said their goodbyes. The old man in return said his goodbyes as well and wished them good luck on their quest.

A week had gone by after the two travelers left, and the villagers thought it would be best to name the forest King's Song Waters as a reminder of the miracles done the week before. Another week had gone by before the old man and the nurse had put the sign, which was made by all of the village's children, in front of the forest.


	3. Part Three

The Curious Case of Jack Kingson

These songs were originally written in Vashsonneke and later translated to English by Itamar Tenn.

**MODERN ****SONGS FROM TAN-JES: KING'S SONG WATERS **_**by Jack Kingson**_

**Mun va Tophran vi Avinner** _siz Lezphonar Dneivoz  
><em>Vek alanennekker bem tristiend  
>dak vek mazurine zoillem yonner<br>tosvi nizhfo lin bem vol bem anrolk yonner

Vol va des dak vek nevphiend  
>miglar anro shannem vol jonlet<br>vol nizhfo bresto vool iskoddet

Leo dorravevvekker teidsem  
>vi nobbeshem detlezi anro gitvai<br>vi mun anro bem vollem va vislenai

Wyttanienk podennekker tivollem  
>mun va tophran vi avinner<br>vi po va ro ri dongi mun keolder

**For a Husband and Father**_ by Lezphonar Dneivoz  
><em>The children were sad  
>from the hospital wanted freedom<br>only cure that was not was their wing

Not a word from the strong  
>because they did not know<br>no cure there or here

Two men came  
>and began making them better<br>and for them was done a miracle

Frozen waters heated  
>for a husband and father<br>and now the red king goes to war

* * *

><p><strong>Teids mun vek Rovver dak Vislennekker<strong>_ siz Novde Ismek  
><em>Teids alanennekker  
>Teids vatienk dorravevvekker<br>Teids mirravevvekker  
>Teids dorravevvekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

Teids mun diesvekker  
>Teids mun diejzekker<br>Teids mun adlavevvekker  
>Teids mun podennekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

Teids alanennekker  
>Teids vatienk dorravevvekker<br>Teids mirravevvekker  
>Teids dorravevvekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

Teids mun meldekker  
>Teids mun roimmekker<br>Teids mun hanzennekker  
>Teids mun gitvienk dorravevvekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

Teids alanennekker  
>Teids vatienk dorravevvekker<br>Teids mirravevvekker  
>Teids dorravevvekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

Teids mun swannekker  
>Teids mun gitvienk shanennekker<br>Teids mun roimmekker  
>Teids mun gitvienk dorravevvekker<br>Teids mun vek rovver dak vislennekker

**Come to the Forest of M****iracles**_ by Novde Ismek  
><em>Come children  
>Come old men<br>Come women  
>Come men<br>Come to the forest of miracles

Come for trees  
>Come for flowers<br>Come for wells  
>Come for waters<br>Come to the forest of miracles

Come children  
>Come old men<br>Come women  
>Come men<br>Come to the forest of miracles

Come for songs  
>Come for joys<br>Come for stories  
>Come for good men<br>Come to the forest of miracles

Come children  
>Come old men<br>Come women  
>Come men<br>Come to the forest of miracles

Come for memories  
>Come for good deeds<br>Come for joys  
>Come for good men<br>Come to the forest of miracles

* * *

><p><strong>Bresto bem va <strong>**Dorrev**_ siz Vikter Boonej  
><em>Bresto bem va dorrev  
>elitezi mun va mirrev<br>vi pherdezi mun va alanek

Anner bem ochen dilsaind  
>mun anner detlem alanennekker gitvai<br>tol pheb anner bem vol Vashsanek

Va vislenai bem shannem  
>mun annerlk keolder mun bi pniddem<br>bod temmer dak va umiend dorrev

Bresto bem va dorrev  
>sherrezi mun vek antrer<br>anrei vej espand anner bai vizhmer

**There ****was a Man**_ by Vikter Boonej  
><em>There was a man  
>looking for a woman<br>and asking for a child

He was very kind  
>for he made children better<br>even though he was not Vashsanek

A miracle was done  
>for his war to be won<br>in name of a wise man

There was a man  
>searching for the family<br>we all hope he will find

* * *

><p><strong>Aesh Annor Nijavvek<strong>_ siz Yonli Admerl  
><em>Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek idannesh dak krishns?<br>Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek nizhfo mun les vej?<p>

Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek leo dengerrekker?<br>Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek myvve dak anrolk kvej?<p>

Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek tovvyk anro nuzhem?<br>Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek vislenai vollem?<p>

Aesh annor nijavvek  
>vek keolder anro dongem mun?<br>Aesh annor marger anrei  
>tol anro pniddem?<p>

**Can You Imagine**_ by Yonli Admerl  
><em>Can you imagine  
>the time of despair?<br>Can you imagine  
>the cure for it all?<p>

Can you imagine  
>the two travelers?<br>Can you imagine  
>the size of their sadness?<p>

Can you imagine  
>the tool they needed?<br>Can you imagine  
>the miracle done?<p>

Can you imagine  
>the war they went for?<br>Can you tell us  
>if they won?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anri <strong>**Zoil mun Jonlet**_ siz Spej Rosfelim  
><em>Anri rodsiddem leo dorravevvekker  
>lao hilriend<br>lao klothind

Anri rodsiddem leo dorravevvekker  
>lao umiend<br>lao shivvediend

Anri rodsiddem leo dorravevvekker  
>lao kvejiend<br>vek alidienk leog

Anri rodsiddem leo dorravevvekker  
>vi anri zoil mun jonlet<br>tanneif shannem anro dong?

Anri bem khovliend  
>lao nivvem<br>lao mazurnem

Anri bem ruzviend peri  
>lao hekkem<br>lao jasnem

Anri bem jinal  
>lao ferwem<br>vek alidienk leog

Anri rodsiddem leo dorravevvekker  
>vi anri zoil mun jonlet<br>tanneif shannem anro dong?

**I Want to Know**_ by Spej Rosfelim  
><em>I met two men  
>one mad<br>one responsible

I met two men  
>one wise<br>one polite

I met two men  
>one sad<br>the other too

I met two men  
>and I want to know<br>where did they go?

I was ill  
>one talked<br>one healed

I was healthy again  
>one held<br>one climbed

I was home  
>one left<br>the other too

I met two men  
>and I want to know<br>where did they go?

* * *

><p><strong>Tendai Annor <strong>_siz Admez Alkensjo  
><em>Tendai annor umiend dorrev  
>Tendai annor ro ri<br>Yonsler alanennekker bezi jinal

Tendai annor umiend dorrev  
>Tendai annor ro ri<br>Yonsler tan-dierl bezi bod jeshdal

Tendai annor umiend dorrev  
>Tendai annor ro ri<br>Yonsler wissekker bezi mun annor

Tendai annor umiend dorrev  
>Tendai annor ro ri<br>Yonsler espaneddekker bezi imti annor

**Thank You**_ by Admez Alkensjo  
><em>Thank you wise man  
>Thank you red king<br>Our children are home

Thank you wise man  
>Thank you red king<br>Our village is in peace

Thank you wise man  
>Thank you red king<br>Our prayers are for you

Thank you wise man  
>Thank you red king<br>Our hopes are with you


End file.
